


A Child of Hawk and Magic

by Sydney_Pride6



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Other, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Pride6/pseuds/Sydney_Pride6
Summary: Bethany-Leandra Hawke, also known as Bea, is the daughter of Hawke,the Champion of Kirkwall, and the rebel Apostate Anders. Following the death of both her parents, it's up to Sebastian Vael to take care of this young girl.Mostly one-shot oriented, maybe actual plot eventually.





	

This place is always different each time she comes. Weaving, twisting. Rocks in the sky. Sky in the rocks. Always hazy.

This place is not foreign to Bethany-Leandra 'Bea' Hawke.

This place is, as Mama described it, _'the Fade'._

* * *  
It watches.  
It sees the things the woman called 'the champion' fears.  
_Father, dead. Sister, dead. Mother, dead. Brother, dying._  
A Chantry in pieces. A knife in the back. Love lies dead.  
A failure.  
A baby. A daughter. Fatherless. A mage. Templars. Possession. **Abomination.**

"Spiders," The Mage-Champion joked.  
But spiders are not what she sees and It _knows._

The elf with the glowing hand, far too bright, lets 'the Champion' stay.

Another fear.

_**Corypheus.** _

* * *

The wisps are playful, and Bea thinks that tonight is a good night.

Suddenly, her senses are overcome with a feeling of dread. _'Mama!'_ Her thoughts scream, although she can't figure out why.

She wakes up sobbing, her face ruddy and tear-streaked. Her stomach is in knots and it feels like the darkness of her room is trying to eat her, swallow her whole like a spider with a fly in its web. She is scared, confused, and the tears keep coming.

* * *  
It's late, the moon and her twin high in the sky. The Starkhaven Palace is silent, covered in a blanket of dark as most of its inhabitants sleep inside. The private quarters of the Prince of Starkhaven and their family are dark and silent, many of the rooms still abandoned since the murder of the ruling branch of the Vael family years earlier.

The room of the current Prince of the Vael family is cosy and warm, illuminated by the fire burning in the room's fireplace. Sebastian sits in bed, reading from the texts of the Chant of Light, something he occasionally does before bed. The sound of a creaking door and the pattering of feet alerts him to the new presence in his room. Looking up, he finds Bea by his bed, wringing her nightgown in her hands. She looks positively miserable, and he can't help but wonder why.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks, his voice warm and pleasing to the five-year old girl's ears.

The answer to his question is a nod, accompanied by a few sniffles.

Sebastian chuckles, placing the Chant on his bedside table and patting beside him on the mattress, a clear invitation for the small girl to join him. Bea is quick to oblige, scrambling her way up onto the bed and into Sebastian's lap.

"What did you dream about, little one?" He asks softly, his breath tickling the top of her head. There is a whimper and Sebastian realises that his adopted daughter is now crying.

 _"Mama..."_ Bea cries, her honey-brown eyes full of tears. She sniffles again, her nose running from her crying.

"Shhh... it's alright," Sebastian soothes, leaning in to kiss her head. He holds Bea close to his chest, shifting her position so he can gently rock her. Bea sniffles again, listening to the sound of her Papa's heartbeat from inside his chest as she wipes her eyes.

Once Bea is calm again, Sebastian continues to rock her, beginning to hum softly. The tune is one he knows well, an old lullaby his mother once sang to him as a child. He would have sang it, if he hadn't forgotten the words. Slowly, Bea's eyes begin to close, the combination of rocking and humming lulling her to sleep once again.

Eventually, Sebastian falls asleep himself, still holding the small girl in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Bethany-Leandra's nickname, Bea, is pronouced similar to Leia/Leah (Lee- uh) or the start of Bea(trice).


End file.
